nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jetfeather
Archives Archive 1 Talk Sexy new siggie! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I made this for Spotted.. its the best one i have Come talk to me for an hour~ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) (At this rate, your talk page will be filled with messages from me xD) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ARSE ON CHAT DX Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Um. Jetfeather Look, if you say you kill me again, I'm banning you from chat for an hour 19:17 (Chat ban log) . . Jetfeather (Talk | contribs) banned Loudclaw (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 21:17, July 21, 2013 ‎(Misbehaving in chat) I see double that, Jet, I see double... See you in one to two hours. Loudclaw 02:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaannndd.... Give it two minutes and it's been an hour. Loudclaw 03:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) B-but I wanna/see/ Mexico. And I didn't see Madagascar D: Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) OH. That makes sense now xD *is an idiot* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Awww, thanks =] *huggles* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :D I might get on chat tonight! You better be there. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, you should make Lavender's kits' pages. Just saying. XD 09:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Rainy & Ninja first. 10:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, Oakkit's appearance is: Dark brown tom with violet eyes. Yep, I can wait ;) I'll think of a new name if I need to. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Tis no problem. By the way, I love the pikachu hetalia xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oceania is a character? But that's not even a country. *is beyond confused* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna meet me at chat? c: -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) But Oceania as a group would include NZ, so in that case you didn't have to mention him xP Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe >:P Btw, think I can rename my kitty Moosekit? I feel like naming her Moosejaw after the Canadian city :D I could also do Reddeer, but seeing as she's not even close to red... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat before I have to go in like 20 minutes! ! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Pics So I heard you liek Hetaliaz? I CANNOT EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW CUTE IT IS ^O^ Hows that for an evaluation? xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 23:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) If you're feeling down, I have the perfect thing to cheer you up! Hopefully you haven't already seen it... http://hetaliatranslations.tumblr.com/post/10998562553/norway-with-chibi-iceland Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Iknew you'd like it! :D *huggles* I found a couple of super short and plotless fanfictions with them too ;D I'm such a sucker for brotherly love and, of course, bromance. http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9362219/1/Best-Big-Brother-Ever (this one took literally one minute to read). Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 00:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9493827/1/Cold-Morning Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jet? You there? Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) WHY!!!!!!???? JET!!!! WHY??? ＷＨＹ？ TAKE SVERIGE？？？ That was my nest rp cat :( :( :(:(:( Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 07:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) No. Idk! And what next you expect to take JTR? Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻　 Currently on repeat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Tl8xyS0DAw Upbeat/very popular: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM Insanely sad/amazingly beautiful: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 06:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can Jet, if you really want to, but I hope this isn't about me being a brat about cats... Rainy User Talk Blog 13:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you need to get on chat sometime soon because I neeeeed to talk to you. And, no, you're not in trouble. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You. Need. To. Get. On. Chat. Immediately. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Check out the badge beside my name. That's what we need to discuss ;) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Bout 8 hours ago, now get on chat. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 07:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Istayed up til 1 am, holding in important information... please get your butt on tomorrow... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC)